


Sleepovers

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg doesn't have to sleep on the couch every time she kicks him out, not now that he has a best friend who cares about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers

When Linda wanted him on the couch, he used to just go ahead and sleep there. It was never really anything he'd done, and he could only change her mind a few times out of many. There wasn't a whole lot of sense to it, just how close she felt he should be. She called the shots about whether he slept in their room. But he called the shots as to whether he slept on the couch, now.

Mycroft Holmes had rooms to spare, and he had one guest room in particular that he actually referred to as Greg's room, kept solely for Greg's use. He was a very good friend, thoughtful and comforting. He was the call-you-with-condolences, hand-you-a-handkerchief, hold-your-coat-while-you-puke type of friend. 

He was also the kind of friend who'd sit and watch something he must have thought mundane just to see the look of enjoyment on Greg's face. 

When Linda kicked Greg out, Mycroft made him feel special. He never told Greg to divorce her. He never acted like Greg was imposing. He laughed with him when he wanted that, and left him alone when he wanted a good cry, and once he'd even indulged in some ice-cream alongside Greg. 

Greg remembers sleepovers from his youth. He remembers the giggling, the quest to find who could stay up the longest, the games of Truth or Dare. He likes this better, though. Somehow, these sleepovers with Mycroft are more fun. 

He figures it's because he didn't need the ones of his youth, as fun as they were. But he needs these, and Mycroft doesn't ever use that fact against him.


End file.
